Tout ce que je ne leur dis pas
by Chipuliara
Summary: Il arrivait un moment, dans une vie, où on n'arrivait plus à dire les choses. Un moment où le piège tendu par la vie se refermait sur nous sans qu'on ait le courage de résister. Par facilité, par lâcheté. Peut-être pensait-on que c'était plus compliqué, mais pourtant... ça ne l'était jamais vraiment. Quoi qu'ait pu en penser Lucius. /!\ Mention de SLASH /!\ Lemon. LMNM, LMSS. (H-E)


**Disclaimer : **Rien de l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, of course !

**Paring** : Lucius/Narcissa - Lucius/Severus

**AVERTISSEMENT** : Cette fic est classée M, mais c'est un MA. Donc _lemon_, relations sexuelles explicites. Amateurs/trices de "gay porn"... non, pas cette fois, désolée ^^'

**Note** : Rien à voir, mais pour ceux qui avaient aimé "Si on devait choisir" et qui passeraient par là (sait-on jamais), j'ai fait un petit dessin posté sur Deviantart... :) ( chipuliara . deviantart (point com) / art / Si-on-devait-choisir-Drarry-407626624 ) (sans les espaces bien sûr) (et en remplaçant "point com" xD)

EDIT : me suis rendue compte que les liens n'étaient plus copie-collables... Mais je suis trouvable facilement sur Deviantart, les Chipuliara ne courent pas les rues ;)

Enjoy ! ^_^

**. . .**

* * *

**- Tout ce que je ne leur dis pas -**

**.**

**L'épouse**

S'il n'avait pas fait nuit, il aurait fait gris. Les nuages étaient épais dans le ciel et aucune lumière nocturne n'y avait survécu. Ni lune, ni étoiles. Le temps était sombre, noir. Les bougies sur les meubles et celles du plafonnier avaient plongé la salle à manger dans une ambiance que l'on ne pouvait que qualifier d'étrange. Les flammes vacillaient doucement, l'atmosphère était tendue. Ou simplement froide.

Lucius ne mangeait pas. Il regardait, devant lui, à l'autre bout de la table, son épouse rompre le silence aux seuls bruits de ses couverts. Elle était belle, Narcissa. Belle mais tellement froide. Elle mangeait avec grâce et suffisance. Si loin de l'image que tous pouvaient avoir d'elle. Elle n'était pas faible, elle n'était pas fragile. C'était une femme forte, sûre d'elle, et c'était certain qu'elle avait toujours eu ce qu'elle avait voulu. Et que jamais elle n'avait été une victime de quelque forme que ce fut.

Tout cela faisait d'elle une femme désirable, en un sens.

Elle posa ses couverts. Il tenait toujours les siens et elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette pleine. Elle ne dit rien. Elle s'essuya consciencieusement les lèvres et se leva, gracieuse. Elle avait toujours eu une démarche empreinte d'élégance. La prestance d'une reine, ou d'une impératrice. Quelque chose d'aérien, presque fantomatique, mais tellement terre-à-terre. Autrefois combien de frissons lui avait-elle ainsi arraché. D'appréhension, d'excitation. Elle longea le bord de la table et, passant près de lui, glissa sans s'arrêter sa main sur son épaule. Et elle le dépassa. Il l'entendit marcher jusqu'à l'escalier, et monter chaque marche jusqu'à l'étage.

Il posa ses couverts. Un instant encore il conserva son regard sur la place vide en face de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de se lever. Il le fit, pourtant. Il se leva et, tournant le dos à la table, marchant vers l'étage, il put entendre ses elfes s'activer à débarrasser. Il ne se retourna pas pour les voir. Il gravit cet escalier, et ça lui parut durer une éternité. Tout de ses jours lui paraissait difficile. Il ne comprenait parfois pas pourquoi il continuait cette route, cette interminable route. Et puis il se souvenait, alors il avançait.

Devant la porte de sa chambre, Lucius s'arrêta. L'envie lui manquait de la franchir. Mais sa main se posa d'elle-même sur la poignée. Poignée qu'il abaissa doucement. Il découvrit la pièce vide, mais n'en fut pas surpris. Près du lit, les élégantes chaussures de son épouse. Il retint le soupir qui monta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il s'assit au bord du grand lit. Il ôta ses chaussures à son tour, avant d'entreprendre de se déshabiller. Nu, il ne se sentit pas mieux. Au contraire, même.

Il posa une main sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à son sexe et les imagina autres. Il tenta de s'exciter. Il se caressa pour y parvenir. Pour y parvenir, il s'imagina dans une autre chambre, dans un autre temps, entre d'autres bras.

Narcissa parut sur le pas de la porte de leur salle de bain. Il se retourna pour la regarder. Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté. Son corps avait conservé toute sa jeunesse. Il la vit ainsi nue, et ne ressentit rien. Elle s'approcha du lit, et il ne bougea pas. Elle l'enlaça de ses bras, mais il ne broncha pas. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle embrassa la peau nue de son épaule. Il ferma les yeux et imagina d'autres lèvres que les siennes.

Il ne la désirait plus.

Il se retourna et l'allongea sur leur lit, entre leurs draps. Il la caressa et elle ferma les yeux sous ses doigts. Il se demanda si elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Il la caressa et lutta pour rester excité. Il embrassa sa peau blanche, lécha sa poitrine et caressa la courbe de ses hanches. Elle gémit sous les assauts de sa langue et de ses doigts.

_Je te trompe, _voulut-il lui dire.

Mais il glissa une main jusqu'à son sexe humide. Il inséra en elle un doigt et elle écarta les jambes un peu plus. Il la pénétra alors de son sexe toujours dur. Il la pénétra et imagina un autre corps que le sien. Fermant les yeux une fois de plus, il s'enfonça, et se retira, et s'enfonça encore. Et Narcissa soupira de plaisir.

_Je te trompe. Je couche avec autre que toi. J'éprouve le plaisir entre d'autres bras. Quand je me touche, je ne t'imagine pas._

Il aurait voulu dire, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Ils avaient tant traversé, ils s'étaient tant battus. Pour la Justice et la Vérité. Pour la Liberté. On avait tant médit dans leur dos, on avait tant douté de leur camp. On avait tant cru à leur culpabilité. Ensemble ils avaient fait face à tant d'épreuves. Aujourd'hui tout était fragile. Aujourd'hui tout était tendu. Narcissa redorait leur image. A lui, à eux, à Draco. Draco…

Il ne devait pas débander, pas maintenant. Il se fit violence. Narcissa gémit plus fort sous l'énergie nouvelle. Elle se cambra sous son corps, enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de son dos. Il augmenta la vitesse de ses coups de rein, tout comme la vivacité de ses songes. Jusqu'à ce que son épouse jouisse autour de sa verge.

Il débanda.

Il se retira. Narcissa, comblée, se glissa sous les couvertures et lui tourna le dos. Elle ferma les yeux, soupira doucement. Elle était prête à dormir. Pas lui. Il se leva, alla jusqu'à la salle de bain, referma derrière lui. Il resta un instant adossé contre la porte close, le regard vague. Lorsqu'il s'en décolla il marcha jusqu'à l'unique miroir de la salle d'eau, surplombant l'espace double des lavabos de marbre. Il s'y regarda. Il s'y regarda et se trouva pâle. Il trouva son visage creusé et son regard terne. Il se trouva vieux.

Il n'aurait jamais la force de faire face à un scandale. Plus maintenant. C'était trop tard. Il n'aurait plus la force de voir son nom en gros titre de la Gazette du Sorcier, et plus jamais il ne voulait avoir à faire aux journalistes, aux rumeurs et aux ragots. Il ne voulait pas affronter les regards hostiles dans la rue. Ni ailleurs. Il était fatigué de ça. Tellement fatigué.

Le divorce serait le coup de grâce. Narcissa lui prendrait tout en procès, le public renforcerait sa haine envers lui, peut-être perdrait-il ses derniers amis. Peut-être subirait-il la pitié des autres. Lucius ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié de lui. Il voulait juste qu'on l'oublie.

Il passa une main sur son visage, et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il alla faire couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Sale, poisseux. Dans la chambre, Narcissa devait dormir. Il glissa dans l'eau tiède. Il se lava. Doucement, comme ailleurs. Il se lava, plusieurs fois. Trois, quatre. Ou plus. Puis il ferma les yeux. Il ferma les yeux, retint son souffle, et se laissa glisser sous l'eau.

Ainsi dans le silence sourd qui l'entoura, il se laissa aller à ne plus penser.

**.**

**Le fils**

Dimanche. C'était dimanche et il pleuvait. Assis dans son fauteuil au salon, Lucius regardait sans le voir vraiment le feu de l'immense cheminée. Etrangement, il brûlait d'une apaisante vivacité. Il n'écoutait pas, près de lui, son fils parler avec son épouse. Avec sa mère. Il avait voulu, mais il n'arrivait pas. Se concentrer devenait pour lui chose extrêmement difficile. Complexe. Il se perdait chaque jour un peu plus dans les méandres de ses songes. Il passait ses journées à penser à autre chose. Une autre vie. Une autre… une autre chance.

-Père ?

Lucius se retourna vers son unique enfant. Il le regardait presqu'avec inquiétude. Il y avait aussi de l'appréhension dans son regard, et Lucius se demanda combien de temps avait-il décroché de la conversation.

-Notre fils voudrait nous entretenir de quelque chose d'important, très cher, lui indiqua son épouse.

Elle n'avait pas l'air émue le moins du monde. Mais elle ne l'était jamais vraiment. Et Lucius comprit que l'appréhension de son fils ne venait pas de lui, mais de ce qu'il avait à leur dire. Mais il le comprit… comme ça, sans s'en émouvoir non plus. Il pensa un instant que Draco avait dû vivre toute sa vie avec des parents si distants… Il se demanda pourquoi il continuait de venir manger chez eux le dimanche. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il les aime. Au final, ils avaient de la chance qu'il reste à leurs côtés.

-Hm ? Fit-il seulement.

Et il vit Draco déglutir. Il sentit presque son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer de là où il se trouvait. Il se demandait si ce serait si grave que ça. Devait-il avoir sincèrement peur de leur réaction pour hésiter à ce point. Devait-il sincèrement avoir peur d'eux. Lucius pensa qu'il avait été un mauvais père. Draco n'aurait jamais dû avoir à les craindre. Mais il y pensa… comme ça. Lucius était complètement ailleurs. Constamment.

-Voilà, je…

Son fils se racla la gorge. Il le vit pâlir. Devait-il être terrifié. Il le vit inspirer, expirer.

-Je suis… je vis avec quelqu'un.

Et Lucius comprit. Quelque chose se souleva en lui, comme une vague d'adrénaline, un tsunami de chaleur étrangère. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda son épouse. Elle n'avait pas tiqué, elle n'avait pas souri. Elle n'avait pas réagi du tout. Lucius se demanda si elle aimait leur fils. Draco respirait trop difficilement, et Lucius sut qu'il avait raison.

-C'est un garçon.

Et Lucius fut rempli d'un sentiment intense de fierté. Et il voulut le dire. Il voulut vraiment le lui dire. _Draco, je suis fier de toi. Je t'aime, et je suis fier de toi._ Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas parce que son épouse avait blanchi. Draco chercha quelque chose dans leurs yeux. Lucius baissa les siens quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Et il eut honte de ça. Honte de se cacher aux yeux de son fils. Son fils qui dû probablement se méprendre sur son compte. Et quelque chose se noua dans son estomac. Narcissa se leva.

-Sors de chez moi.

Silence. Lucius releva brutalement la tête vers son épouse qui ne le vit pas. Son visage était fermé, dur. Elle était froide. Draco était bouche bée. Il semblait ne pas oser se lever, il semblait perdu. Lucius le vit trembler.

-Sors. De. Chez. Moi.

Draco déglutit avec peine, Lucius le vit contenir des larmes. Il se haït de ne rien dire. Son fils se leva. Il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée et, sans un regard en arrière, récupéra son manteau.

-Ne reviens jamais.

Et sous les derniers mots meurtriers de sa mère, il franchit la porte d'entrée. Lucius regarda la porte se refermer, les yeux refusant de se fermer. Narcissa n'avait pas bougé. Elle ne se retourna pas pour lui parler.

-Tu n'as rien dit, dit-elle.

Et il ne répondit pas. Parce que non, il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas soutenu son épouse. Parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Elle quitta le salon, il l'entendit monter à l'étage. Sur la table basse devant lui, il prit la bouteille de Whisky et se servit un verre. Puis deux.

Narcissa ne se rendait pas compte. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du courage qu'il avait fallu à son fils pour oser venir leur parler de ce qu'il vivait. De ce qui le rendait heureux. Parce que Lucius en était certain, Draco vivait heureux. Jamais au cas contraire il ne serait venu le leur dire. Draco était satisfait de sa vie, et il avait simplement voulu que ses parents le soient avec lui. Quoi de plus naturel, quoi de plus humain. Mais Lucius s'était tu. Il ne l'avait pas soutenu. Il ne lui avait pas montré ô combien il l'aimait.

_Je suis fier de toi._

Le lui avait-il seulement déjà dit ? N'eut-ce été qu'une fois ? Lucius but de nouveau à son verre. Dire qu'à cet instant Draco devait pleurer chez lui, dans les bras d'un homme qui ne devait plus savoir que faire pour le consoler. Parce qu'il venait de perdre ses parents. Puisqu'il était à présent orphelin. Le visage de Lucius se tordit de dégoût. Il se détestait.

_Je t'aime, et je suis fier de toi._

De rage, il jeta son verre sur le sol. Il se brisa. Il ne le répara pas. Il se leva, passa par la véranda, prit son balai posé à même le mur, et sortit de chez lui par la porte de derrière. Il marcha, haineux, jusqu'au bord de son terrain. Devant lui, un immense précipice. Il enfourcha sa monture.

Il l'enfourcha, et piqua vers le sol. Les yeux fermés, il calcula la distance qu'il connaissait par cœur. Et n'attendit que la dernière seconde pour redresser son balai. Emplis d'une nouvelle adrénaline, il fonça droit devant lui.

Sans s'arrêter.

**.**

**L'Autre**

Draco n'était pas revenu. Au manoir. Il n'était pas revenu. Lucius ne l'avait pas revu. Aucun contact, pas de lettre. Et Lucius n'avait pas cessé de s'en vouloir. Narcissa n'en avait pas parlé. Narcissa n'avait plus de fils. Narcissa le dégoûtait. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de leur porte d'entrée.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

La voix glacée de son épouse crispa ses doigts sur le métal froid. Il frissonna, comme toujours. Il voulait se reprendre, mais tout se bousculait tellement dans sa tête… Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache, il ne voulait qu'elle doute. Il ne voulait pas.

-Je sors.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il avait la sensation que toute sa vie, tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu, que tout cela ne tenait qu'à un fil. Et qu'il avait ce fil entre les mains. Il devina son épouse toujours derrière la porte close. Il ne resta qu'un instant seulement adossé au battant, le souffle retenu. Puis il transplana.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'à lors qu'il faisait froid. Là, devant ce portail. Cet immense portail noir, usé par les années. Lucius le poussa, et il grinça. En remontant l'allée de gravier, il ne fit que penser. A sa vie. A ce qu'il gâchait, à ce dont il passait à côté. Il sentit une goutte, puis deux. Il pleuvait. Il frappa à la porte. Plusieurs fois.

Rien.

Il entra. L'intérieur était sombre, les pièces étaient vides. Il retira son manteau, l'accrocha sur le mur, près de la porte. Il fit un pas, puis deux.

-C'est moi ! Prévint-il.

Mais toujours rien. Pas de bruit, pas de pas, aucune parole. Alors il avança. Il marcha jusqu'aux escaliers, les contourna, frappa à la porte tout contre eux. A l'intérieur, il y eut comme un bruit de vaisselle. Une sensation de précipitation, ou de surprise. Ou de pris de court. La porte s'ouvrit finalement, juste devant lui. Silence.

-Lucius ?

Il devait être pâle, peut-être même avait-il l'air malade. Parce que Severus parut inquiet. Il s'essuya les mains au torchon qu'il tenait entre elles avant de le jeter à l'aveuglette derrière lui. Il referma la porte de son laboratoire.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il. Tu veux un verre ?

Lucius voulut lui répondre. Le rassurer. Mais sa gorge était serrée et aucun son ne parvint à en sortir. Alors il hocha la tête, un peu. Et suivit Severus jusqu'à son salon. Il connaissait l'endroit par cœur, il se laissa pourtant conduire.

Lucius avait toujours aimé le Whisky, mais il ne parvint pas à faire autre chose que fixer le fond de son verre. Severus lui demanda s'il ne s'asseyait pas. Il s'en voulut de le faire s'inquiéter pour lui.

_Je t'aime, _voulut-il lui dire. _Je t'aime tellement._

Mais il n'osait pas. Par pudeur, par stupidité. Lucius se sentait stupide. Tellement stupide. C'était pourtant si simple… Non. Ça ne l'était pas. Ça aurait dû, pourtant.

-Draco vit avec quelqu'un, dit-il.

Sa voix tremblait, il s'en voulut pour ça aussi. Severus fronça les sourcils, un peu. Il se leva, força Lucius à relever les yeux vers lui, d'une main sous son menton.

-C'est un garçon, poursuivit-il.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent mais il vit que Severus ne comprenait toujours pas. Il ne comprenait pas…

-Narcissa l'a chassé…

Une larme coula sur sa joue et Severus comprit. Il avait l'air lui aussi profondément touché. Il prit Lucius entre ses bras et le serra très fort. Lucius qui ferma les yeux, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il avait honte, tellement honte… Tellement honte qu'il se laissa pleurer, là, entres ces bras chauds.

-Et je n'ai rien dit…

Il sentit contre lui la poigne se resserrer. Il pleura de plus belle. Alors Severus se recula, et Severus l'embrassa. Si… tendrement…_ Je t'aime tellement. _Et ces putains de mots qui n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa putain de bouche. Il était pourtant tout ce qui lui restait. Il était pourtant celui pour lequel il avançait, chaque jour. Celui qui l'avait détourné de son épouse, celui qui avait maintenant le monopole de son désir, le monopole de… tout…

-Tu n'es pas seul, susurra son amant à son oreille en le serrant une fois encore.

Et Lucius pleura de plus belle. Et au diable les Malfoy, au diable son code d'honneur, au diable tout ce qui faisait de lui celui qu'il devait être. Là, entre ces bras, il se sentait libéré de tout. De tout. De tout…

-Severus… Souffla-t-il.

Mais rien d'autre ne vint. _Je t'aime tellement…_ Et il pleura, encore.

**.**

**L'espoir**

Dehors, il neigeait. Les nuages étaient bas, les flocons abondaient. La porte d'entrée claqua. Draco jura. Il faisait froid, les courses étaient trempées de neige fondue, et ses cheveux étaient recouverts de blancs. Il secoua la tête. La neige s'éparpilla autour de lui, il frissonna. Il alla jusqu'à la cuisine, déposa ses sacs sur la table et apprécia le repos de ses bras, la chaleur soudaine et la sensation de chez soi.

-Draco.

Il se retourna, mais son sourire se fana. Harry tenait entre ses mains une enveloppe qui lui parut familière. Il semblait mortellement sérieux, et le cœur de Draco se mit à battre plus fort. Ses parents lui avaient écrit. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles d'eux. Il doutait fortement que celles-ci soient bonnes. Il déglutit.

-Je ne l'ai pas ouverte, lui dit Harry en la lui tendant.

Draco hocha la tête. Ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'il se saisit du courrier. Il détacha le seau, déroula le parchemin. Son souffle ne parvenait pas à se stabiliser.

_Draco,_

Il ressentit le besoin de s'asseoir. Il décala une chaise, à tâtons, et s'y laissa tomber. Harry le regardait toujours, depuis l'entrée de leur cuisine, le visage fermé, inquiet malgré lui.

_Draco,_

_Tu es en droit de me haïr. Après tout, j'ai laissé arriver ce qui n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu. Tu as souffert, et j'en suis désolé. J'aurais dû te défendre, je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs de père._

Draco porta une main à sa bouche, les larmes se pressaient tout contre ses cils. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'attendait plus. Il allait craquer. C'était comme s'il se souvenait seulement maintenant à quel point il les aimait toujours. Harry approcha une chaise de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux, rassurant.

_Ta mère et moi nous sommes séparés. Bientôt tout le monde sera au courant et nous serons probablement la cible des journaux pendant un temps. Je voulais que tu l'apprennes par moi. J'ai longtemps eu peur de toute cette médiatisation, mais aujourd'hui je comprends que ce n'est pas important._

_Il y a une chose que j'ai toujours voulu te dire, Draco. Je suis fier de toi. Je l'ai toujours été, et je le suis encore aujourd'hui. J'espère que l'homme avec qui tu partages ta vie te rend heureux, et j'espère avoir la chance de le rencontrer un jour. J'espère surtout que tu me pardonneras ma lâcheté._

_J'ai laissé à Narcissa le manoir de ma famille. J'évite par là un procès inutile, et me débarrasse de cette bâtisse dans laquelle je conserve trop de mauvais souvenirs. Si tu veux m'écrire, ou peut-être même venir me voir, je serai chez Severus. C'est là que je vivrai, à présent. Pour toujours. C'est là que je suis bien._

_J'attends de tes nouvelles, j'espère que tu vas bien._

_Je t'aime, Draco._

Draco pleurait. Mais il riait, aussi. Et Harry le prit dans ses bras.

**.**

-C'est là que tu es bien.

Lucius releva les yeux de son livre. Severus se tenait debout, juste devant son fauteuil. Il avait aux lèvres un genre de sourire, presque moqueur. Comme un rictus. Mais ses yeux étaient emplis de tendresse. Il avait compris. Et Lucius sourit. _Oui, je t'aime._ Un jour il le dirait.

L'homme en noir tenait du bout des doigts un morceau de parchemin. Parchemin qu'il avait trouvé posé sur la table de la cuisine le matin même. Qu'il avait lu. Et qui avait fait s'accélérer son cœur. Severus se pencha sur le fauteuil, embrassa l'homme devant lui.

Ils avaient été adultères si longtemps. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient là. Juste là. Et ça le rendait heureux.

-Oui… Souffla Lucius contre ses lèvres. C'est là que je suis bien…

Et Severus sourit de plus belle, tendre.

-Moi aussi je t'aime…

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore. Jusqu'à ce que Lucius passe sa main dans les cheveux ébènes, qu'il se lève jusqu'à se retrouver tout contre lui, que Severus presse ses mains tout contre ses reins… Que l'on sonne à leur porte. Ils se regardèrent.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Severus ne répondit pas. Ils se séparèrent, et il alla voir. Lucius le regarda marcher jusqu'à la porte. Il le vit ouvrir, il ne l'entendit pas parler. Il l'entendit l'appeler.

-Lucius… c'est Draco.

Le cœur de Lucius rata un battement. Déjà ? Il pensait qu'il faudrait des jours, des semaines, des mois à son fils pour venir le voir. Et il était là… Lucius tenta de se reprendre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou s'il devait craindre l'entrevue. Quand il approcha, Severus faisait rentrer son filleul dans le manoir. Draco le vit, et Draco sourit.

-Père.

Et Lucius sentit quelque chose se soulever dans sa poitrine. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, la toute première fois, il prit son fils entre ses bras. Et il le sentit se détendre sous l'étreinte. Il n'avait jamais osé espérer cela un jour.

-Et… Reprit la voix de Severus toujours près de la porte ouverte. Il n'est pas venu seul.

Lucius releva les yeux vers l'entrée, et Draco se recula de lui. Pour le voir, sans doute. Il le devina un peu tendu. Qui ne l'aurait pas été, pour une première présentation. Et Harry passa la porte. Harry. Harry Potter. Le Survivant. Ce Harry là.

Lucius ne réagit pas tout de suite.

Harry Potter. Le sauveur du monde sorcier. Celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Qui avait témoigné en leur faveur. Qui rendait son fils heureux. Qui avait permis son divorce. Là, devant lui. Alors Lucius s'approcha, et prit son tout nouveau gendre entre ses bras.

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà !

C'pas joyeux-joyeux, je l'avoue... J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu ^_^

Evidemment vos avis m'intéressent :)

Et pour les **ANONYMES** il y a une section réponse pour vous sur mon site (lien dispo sur mon profil) si vous voulez ! En général je réponds en une semaine maximum ^_^

A très vite !

Chip.


End file.
